The Story of Us
by alwaysgocrazy
Summary: The story of Danny, Sam  mainly  and Tucker MY way. MY adventures. The way I would have them go
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first story and I have just figured out how to get this working. If its not the best, I am sorry. But I hope you like it! FYI, I dont own Danny Phantom, yady, yady, yada. Not sure if its like YouTube or not so just to be safe, I AM A DISCLAIMER! I own only the story. Thank you :) OH! This is in Sam's perspective and in Danny's...maybe. I think I might change my mind.**

* * *

><p>Being a freshman in high school is never fun. Especially if you are me. Average kids suffer from other kids picking on them. AKA the populars. Everybody does. And it sucks.<p>

Then, you've got the crushes (boys and girls) and dealing with friends. I have all of that and then this problem.  
>Nextdoorgirlitus. Yep. You heard me.<p>

Nextdoorgirlitus. Now you reading this are probably thinking, "Ok, what the heck." This is when you are "just friends" with guys. Many girls get this at some point right? But I think that I just may have it the worst.

I am in love with my best friend. Yes, you heard me. I, Sam Manson, is in love with her best friend, Danny Fenton. You want more of the story of us, you say? Well then, read on you shall!

* * *

><p><strong>That was kinda like the prologue. Most of the chapters will be longer. Please review, I enjoy reading the comments on YouTube so I have a feeling it would be the same on here. Love you for reading this. xx Sam<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**YES! I have figured out how to post another chapter! I am proud to announce, the official chapter 1. I'm too lazy to figure out tiltes so im just gonna keep it all the same. Anyway, enjoy! And post reviews! :D**

* * *

><p>"Come on, dude. Are you gonna go or not?"'said my friend, Tucker.<p>

"I don't know. What happens if she turns me down? What happens if I freeze up and can't say anything?" Danny said really nervous.

"Look Danny, the worst she can say is no, right? Come on. Just go ask the snobby rich girl to the dance." I said. Now, the quote on quote "snobby rich girl" is London, the girl who every guy at my school is head-over-heals for. I can't stand her. For many reasons, one of them you could probably guess. But you'll find those reasons out in a minute.

"Yeah but what happens if she says no and then the other guy comes up and asks her and she says yes to him while I'm still in hearing distance and-"

"Dude relax," Tucker said.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I have a hard time talking to pretty girls." Danny said.

"Yes, yet you have no problem talking to me! Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Uhh, well, you see, I said pretty girls but you, you're gorgeous, beautiful. Everything. You, you're the complete package. Umm, you're, you're-"

"Ok I get it. Nice save, Romeo. Now, go attempt to get yourself a date to the dance." And with that, he walked away looking like he was confident and not nervous. See, that's where some of that nextdoorgirlitus comes in. But I guess that's kind of a negative thing about being Goth. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I'm Goth. But yet have a different side to me. I'll tell you more about that later. Let me show you the pro and con about being goth.

PRO: you're unique, and other goths don't judge you. CON: you (well at least I do) suffer from nextdoorgirlitus.

He walked up to Paulina and started his somewhat planned speech. "Umm, hi Paulina. I was just, umm, wondering if you, umm, wanted to go to the, umm, the, the dance with me. So, umm, will you?" he said. Man that boy needs to get a grip.

"Listen, I will give the same answer I have given every other boy that has asked me." Now Danny was nervous. He had his hands behind his back and was messing with his fingers; kinda like I do except I have them in front of me. "I'm visiting my grandparents that weekend and have to pack Friday night. So, as of right now, no." That relieved Danny so much. Too much, really. He apparently inhaled so much that his pants touched the ground. Everybody was laughing, even Tucker. In fact, he was probably laughing the hardest and laughed the longest.

Why do I say that? Because by the time Danny got his pants up and got back to our table, Tucker was still laughing with his head on the table and fist pounding it. "Okay, okay, I'm good. Wait, no I'm not!" and he began to laugh again.

"Cheer up Danny, it wasn't all that bad. Some people weren't even laughing," I said.

"And by some people do you mean you?" he asked.

"Quite possibly," I said.

"Man, has Tucker stopped since it's happened?"

"No, not really. Except for the ten seconds when you showed up."

"Whew, I'm okay. I'm still alive. God, man. What happened out there?" Tucker ask.

"I don't know! I went up to her, asked her, she turned me down, and I guess...my pants wanted to go down too." Danny said.  
>And after that, Michael bursted out laughing again for another thirty seconds. "Ok. Ok. I promise, I'm done," he said.<p>

"You better be."

"So dude, what really happened?"

"Like I said, I went up to her to ask her out but she turned me down and I'm not even gonna say what happened next having the fear of being laughed at more by my best friend than the whole school." Then Danny gave him that angry-slash-annoyed look.

Tucker just smiled a cheesey smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Just do what I'm doing. Don't go." I said.

"Ha! Nobody asked you out did they?" Tucker said.

"Hey, I don't need a guy to ask me to a stupid dance just to make me feel special," I said.

"So in other words, nobody asked you out."

I paused and then said quietly, "No."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Seriously, I don't care if I go or not."

"Guys, just stop arguing. What am I going do? My parents have already bought me a tux to wear to it and it wasn't cheap," Danny said.

"My parents bought me a stupid dress and I'm not going. And I even got to pick it out!" I said.

"Wow. Wait, is that a good thing that you picked it out?" Danny asked.

"Yes, because usually they'd buy me this pink, flower-y, girly dress that would scare me literally to death." I said.

Then the bell rang for us to go back to go switch out our books and and get to class. My locker is only a few lockers away from Danny's and I saw Paulina come up to him and say, "Hey. I got a phone call from my parents saying that we weren't going to see my grandparents this weekend. So I had to choose between all the guys that had asked me if I wanted to go to the dance with them and I decided I'd go with you!" Danny was totally oblivious to what she had done and was doing but, hey, I can't stop him from going out with a...nevermind. Anyway, let me get back to the conversation.

"Really? With me? Um, sure! Yeah, I'll take you! What time do you want me to pick you up?" Danny said.

"Well, if the dance starts at 8, come get me 8:15. Sound good?"

"But then, that would make us late."

"Exactly. And it wouldn't make us too late."

"Um, ok. 8:15. Got it."

"Alright, see you then," she said, having flirty-fingers as she said it.

After she was gone, Tucker came up and said, "Nice job! Now all we need is for me and Sam to get dates!"

"I'm telling you, I'm not going," I said.

"Ehh, your loss. I'm gonna go ask Valerie, see what she says! Later!"

Danny and I stood there listening and watching. "Hey, Val!"

"Hi. If you're asking me to go to the dance with you, I'm not unless something happens in the next 10 seconds that makes me dateless." Valerie said.

After that, Kwan ironically walked up and said, "Hey! Star said yes! So now you're dateless! Bye!"

"Fine, you're on. Pick me up at 8 sharp. If you're late or early, I'm not going," she said.

"Ok, I'll be there!" Tuck said, then came back to us. "Some may call it a rebound, but I call it a yes!"

"Alright, Sam, you're next!" Danny said.

"Uh-uh. I ain't asking a guy. And even a guy does ask me, I'll probably still stay at home and watch a movie," I said. Now, you guys all probably know why I would turn down the offer but if I must spell it out for you, D-A-N-N-Y. Yep, and every other guy is too nerdy or too jocky or...basically, none for me. Only Danny.

But there are so many other reasons why. I mean, I know him so well, almost too well. I know his favorite color's green, he loves to argue, born on the 17th. His sister is just beautiful, he has his fathers eyes, but don't ask me if I love him, because, I'd lie. Oh, and one last thing, I know his story like nobody else.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I have completed Chapter dos! Now, I have some questions to ask you and if you get 'em right, well, congratz! So, first thing, what episode is this? Don't worry, there's more to come if you think that I've left a ton of it out. And second, name the line(s) that I took from a song and name the song and who it's by. Alright. Hope you like it! If you don't, let me know. And tell me what you like to be changed. I like the critisism (failed spelling, I know).I have some things that I created on my own but I would have to put them in with their friendship or else it wouldn't work. So once I'm finished with this story, there will be one coming afterward about what happens basically after the finale. So let me know your thoughts about this and even if you have it, I still love you for even taking a look at it :)<strong>

**xx Sam**


	3. Goodbye? Part 1

**Yes, I have come back to this! But this time, it's not gonna flow. I have decided to do just a bunch of one-shots/two-shots/possibly three-shots from now on in this :) Just a little FYI. Alright, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! Read my profile about disclaiming the characters and all that crap but there is one thing that I want to clear up right here, right now. I have included a poem that I _love_ but it is sadly not mine. It belongs to Elizabeth Pinard and if you go to , and seach "Ode to My One True Friend," you'd find it :) Kay, now ONTO THE STORY!**

**I lied. I could have _sworn_ I uploaded Chapter 3 on The Story Of Us, but apparently, I didn't :c Leave a review if you read it and if I posted it or not. If not, then screw the first two chapters, I don't feel like re-writing chapter 3 for that so BLEH! Ignore them, they will never be complete.**

* * *

><p>She was walking home from with her best friends. <em>How am I gonna tell them! It seems impossible! I've got two months; that's enough time, right? Oh, God, what do I do! <em>she thought to herself. They were almost to her house. "He-hey guys, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

She walked ahead of them, turned around, and stopped. She swallowed hard before saying, "I'm moving."

All of their jaws dropped. "Sa-Sam, why?" her best friend, Danny, said.

"I-I don't know! I mean, my parents didn't have a 'For Sale' sign up or anything! To be honest, I just found out this past weekend."

"So have they sold the house?" her other good friend, Tucker, said.

"Yeah, and they found a house up in Maine that they 'fell in love with.'" She put air quotes around "fell in love with."

"Do you know when you guys are leaving?" her best friend's sister, Jazz, asked.

"They said in approximately two months."

"Why wait so long?" Danny asked.

"No clue. And it's not like there a break in two months."

"Could you guys leave sooner?" Tucker asked. Danny smacked the back of his head. "Oww! What was that for?"

"Do you _want _her to leave sooner?" Danny asked.

"No, she just said, 'approximately,' so I didn't know if there was the possiblitiy that she was gonna leave earlier," he said.

"Obviously you don't know the meaning of 'approximately,'" Jazz said.

"What's it mean, Miss Know-it-all?" Tucker smirked.

"It means about, almost, roughly, nearly, get the picture?" she said.

"Yes," he sighed.

"So, two months, and then you're gone?" Danny said.

"Not forever, I hope. Ever since I found out I was moving, I've been begging my parents to let me stay and have them go off to Maine but they're just like, 'No, meh meh meh meh!' and then I say, 'Why not!' and their response is, 'Because we can't just leave you here by yourself,' and I argue back by saying, 'But I could live with Danny or Tucker. I'm sure their parents wouldn't mind! Especially if it's just until high school ends!' but, them being my parents, they say no to every option I give them. Why must they be stubborn like the rest of America?" Sam said.

"I don't know," Danny said.

"Well, you know what we've gotta do, right?" Tucker said. We all faced him with a look of confusion. "Make this the most memorable two months of Sam's life! We've got to make her remember us and Amity Park as best we can!"

"Yeah, 'cause I'm gonna forget you guys," Sam said, sarcastically.

Danny smacked the back of Tuck's head again. "Hey! What was that for!" he shouted.

"I don't know. Guess it's just kinda fun," Danny said. They all laughed except for Tucker who rubbed the back of his head angrily and they continued to walk.

The following two months went by way too fast. None of Sam's classmates (other than Danny and Tucker) knew that she was leaving. Whether that was a good or bad choice, the world will never know. But the two months went by way too quickly. Every afternoon, Danny would come over to her house to do homework and study and then after they were finished with that, they would go down to the Nasty Burger and meet up with Tucker and Jazz. Tucker and Jazz soon figured out not to come much earlier than six because Danny and Sam were never there earlier than six-thrity. Why? Well, when you tell the two of them to study together, usually the outcome is goofing off or getting into stupid arguements that were never serious or something along those lines. On the weekends, the teens would go out somewhere like a water park or something. And in all honesty, Sam really did enjoy herself. Everything in the world seemed to just disappear, especially when it was just her and Danny.

But that good time had to go some time. The day that was dreaded by all of them came around and there was nothing anybody could do about it.

"Where is he?" she asked herself.

"He'll come, Sam. He said he was just freshening up," Jazz said.

"But if he doesn't come soon, we're leaving," Sam's dad said. Sam simply rolled her eyes.

Minutes passed by and soon, Sam's dad said, "Alright, I don't think he's coming. So, say goodbye, and let's get going."

Sam walked over to give Tucker and Jazz a hug. They started to walk away and then they turned the corner, hiding there. Sam started to walk over to the limo when her dad hopped out and said, "Have you seen your mother?"

"No," Sam said.

"Ugh," he said, as he ran into the house to go look for her.

Sam started to get in the limo when somebody said, "Is it safe to come out?" The voice familiar. Soft, sweet, and not too harsh.

"Danny?" Sam said.

Icy blue rings formed and Danny's human self appeared. He was on the steps just standing there casually. He cracked a crooked grin and walked down.

Sam walked towards him and said, with tears in her eyes, "Danny, I don't wanna go. I'm gonna miss you and Tucker and Jazz and fighting ghosts with you and-"

"Shhh," he said, pulling the skinny Goth girl in for a hug. He ran his fingers through her jet black hair; it was so soft and tangle free. They released and he wiped her eyes. "It's gonna be ok. I promise. I'll come visit you as much as possible, I'll video chat with you every night, call you, text you, email you, everything." He sounded so confident even though he had no idea on what was gonna happen.

She nodded and her parents walked out. "Come on, Sam. We've got a long trip ahead of us," her mom said.

Sam sniffled a little and said, "Ok, Mom. I-I'll be there in a second, ok?"

"Alright, just don't take too long, ok?"

"Ok, fine." Her mother sat in the front along with her father.

"Your parents are driving the limo all the way to Maine instead of a limo driver?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, don't ask me why. The almost took a minivan. Man, that would be crazy," Sam said.

The two looked into each others eyes. _God, his eyes are _beautiful_! Should I tell him how I feel before I go? For all I know, this is the last time we will see each other in person, _she thought.

Danny place a small strand of hair behind Sam's ear and thought, _Should I follow through with my plan? It's crazy; what happens if she doesn't like me back like that? Or what if she doesn't _love _me like I love her? Then what? _So many unanswered questions that day.

There was a silence. "So, I guess this is it," Danny said.

Sam nodded, then gave him a hug while saying, "I'm gonna miss you."

He said, "I'm gonna miss you, too."

A car horn honked and they separated. Sam had tears in her eyes and smiled a weak smile and said, "Bye." She gave a small wave with her fingers on got in the limo.

She looked out the window and said in an almost silent whisper, "I love you," then looked at the ground. Sam knew Danny couldn't hear her nor see her through the dark-as-night windows but she did it anyway.

* * *

><p>Danny waved goodbye as the limo pulled away. He turned to go home when Tucker and Jazz jumped out in front of him. "Dude! Why didn't you tell her?" Tucker practically shouted.<p>

"I don't know. The nerves over took me. Have you guys been behind there the whole time?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Jazz said, putting a hand on Danny's shoulder. "She'll come back, Danny. Do you honestly think that she wouldn't? And if she doesn't, which will never happen, you can always go visit her."

"Yeah, I know, it's just...I don't know. I mean, I've known this day was coming for two months now and I've been planning on telling her since I found out that she was leaving and, now, she-she's gone forever!" He quickly wiped his eyes, hoping neither of them would notice the tears forming.

"Wait, woah, woah, woah, wait. You've liked her _longer_ than what you made it seem to us?" Tucker asked in shock.

"Yeah, but, I've never gotten the courage to ask her out or anything. And, now she's gone and I'll never have the chance to," Danny said.

"Stop saying that! Sam would never leave Amity Park and never come back! That's not like her! She loves this town and her friends and would never just say, 'I'm leaving, bye!' No. That's not like Sam at all and you know it," Tucker said.

Danny just shook his head slightly, looked around, went ghost, and flew home.

Jazz smacked the back of Tucker's head. "Oww! What is the deal with people hitting my head?" He started to rub it.

"You don't get mad at a person for being upset and not knowing what's gonna happen! Don't you realize that he's upset because the love of his life just left for Maine and he couldn't stop that from happening. Sam probably is feeling how he's feeling, that her feelings for him will never be revealed," Jazz explained.

"Wait...Sam likes Danny?" Tucker asked cluelessly. Jazz smacked the back of his head again. "Oww!"

"Of course Sam likes Danny! Haven't you noticed how in the past two months they've been 'studying' and 'doing homework' together? Haven't noticed how she get's all defensive and nervous if you ask her if she likes him? Haven't you notice-"

"Ok, ok. I get it," Tucker said, cutting Jazz off.

"Good. Now, just go easy on Danny for the next few days, maybe weeks, alright?"

Tucker sighed. "Fine."

* * *

><p>Sam checked her phone for messages. Nothing. She decided to text Danny since she was bored and had nothing to do and...she wanted to talk to him but wouldn't be able to control her tears if she heard his voice.<p>

_Sam: Hey._

_Danny: Hey._

_Sam: What's up?_

_Danny: Nothing much. You?_

_Sam: Bored out of my mind, hence why i'm texting you._

_Danny: Great, so now i'm a last minute resort. Thanks._

_Sam: No! I'm just bored. Have you realized that even though a limo seems nice on the outside, it's really boring on the inside?_

_Danny: No, figuring that i've only been in a limo once and i was surrounded by friends._

_Sam: Oh, well then...hahaha_

_Danny: Have you ever noticed how you never say lol?_

_Sam: Yes, i have noticed. Why? Are you just now noticing?_

_Danny: ...maybe_

_Sam: *rolls eyes* wow. _

_Danny: So how's the trip been so far?_

_Sam: *glares* how do you think?_

_Danny: Uhh, let's see. Fantastic? ;)_

_Sam: Yes, danny, it has been the best trip i've ever been on! :D *rolls eyes again*_

_Danny: Hey, you never told me so i took a shot! Oh! Check out this awesome emotion i've figured out! :SD_

_Sam: All i see is a colon S and then a D_

_Danny: It's an italian dude! See, the colon is the eyes, the S is the mustache, and the D is the huge smile all italians have!_

_Sam: Wow danny. Just...wow. Only you would think of that._

And the conversation went on and on. Sam then realized that there was satalite TV in the limo and practically celebrated. Her and Danny started watching the same channel and making fun of the show, like the had been doing for the past two months when they should have been studying.

_Sam: Well, i'm here. And i have come to find out that we are in different time zones. HURRAY!_

_Danny: How is that good?_

_Sam: *face-palm* sarcasm, child, sarcasm._

_Danny: ...oh_

Sam looked at the house. It was big, probably bigger than her old house. It was surrounded by land and you had to take a dirt road to get to it. There was a big forest behind the 500 foot area of land right behind their house. "Hey, Mom. When is our stuff getting here?"

"It should be soon. But it all depends on what stuff you're talking about," she responded.

"Like, my computer and webcam and all of that. And speaking of which, when will the internet be up and ready?"

"I hope by tomorrow the internet will come up if it's not already up now. Your computer, the actual computer, should be here by next week, and your laptop, I believe, is in the back. If it's not, then I have no clue."

Sam walked to the back of the limo and popped the trunk open. She grabbed her suitcase that had just enough clothes to last her until the rest of them came in. She searched through the suitcase, hoping to find a laptop. Nothing. She moved other things around and then she found. "Yes!" she said under her breath.

It was a struggle, but Sam ended up getting it out. Then she thought, _Wait, the charger!_ She ran back to the trunk and grabbed it.

Sam ran inside, not because she was excited to see the new house, but because she was excited to chat with Danny and get to see his face. Although, she might end up missing him too much and break down in tears. She was gonna take that risk and do it anyway.

_Sam: Are you online?_

_Danny: No. But i can go online._

_Sam: Kay, but wait. I'm not sure if we have internet yet or not._

_Danny: How can you not know if you have internet or not?_

_Sam: Because my mom said it's either working or would be up by tomorrow._

_Danny: Still not a good reason hahaha_

_Sam: Shut up *punches playfully*_

Sam went upstairs into a random room that she knew wasn't the master bedroom but could very easily be mistaken for it. "Callin' it!" she said aloud, even though she knew nobody else was there. She plopped down on the ground, plugged in the charger to the laptop, plugged it into the laptop, and opened the lid. She pressed the power button and waited for it to load.

Once it was finally up, she put in her password (which was: ilovemyfriend; you can probably figure out who that's directed to) and clicked the little internet button. "Really? They set it up as an unsecured network? Interesting," she said to herself. She connected to it and went straight on Skype. "Yes! He's on!" She immediately clicked his name.

"Woah, guess it's up," Danny said.

She giggled. "Yeah. And I thought I told you not to go on. Shame, shame, shame," Sam said.

"Sorry. Alright, so are you in your room?"

"I don't know. But I called it as I walked in. So...yeah it's mine."

"Can I see it?"

"It's an empty room with white walls."

He closed his eyes, rubbed his temples, and said, "Wait, wait, I'm getting a picture, wait for it...got it! Ok, yeah it's pretty simple." The two laughed. "So what color are you gonna paint it?"

"What do you think?"

"Pink."

"Don't even joke about that!" Sam practically shouted.

"Sorry. Alright, serious time." He got a straight face but couldn't hold it long before the two burst into laughter. "Alright, alright, alright. Black."

"The rents won't let me," Sam said.

"Really? Why not?"

"They're my parents. Need I say more?"

"That makes sense. So what color?"

"This really deep, dark purple. That's gonna be for my bedroom. And since I called this room, there's a bathroom with it so I'm gonna paint it my second choice which is this dark red. Unless this is the master bedroom...which I highly doubt because the bathroom connects to the hallway."

"Ahh, I see." Danny and Sam talked for a while about random stuff that popped into their heads. The funny thing is, the subject of the two liking each other never came up; yet the subject of monkeys in captivity did.

Later, Sam's mom came in and said, "Sam, your bed and everything isn't gonna be in until next week so you're gonna have to sleep on the floor, ok?"

Sam sighed. "Ok, fine. Can I have this room?"

"Yes, that's fine. But the bonus room will not belong to you. It will be the bonus and guest bedroom, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, before I forget, your uniform came in. You will wear it to school every day except for the days you have P.E."

"Wait, woah, woah, woah, wait. Why do I need a uniform?"

"Because I'm sending you to a private school."

"Why?"

"So you can get a better education. I didn't do it at Amity Park because the closest private school was two hours away. This one, here, is only ten minutes walking."

"So now you're not only sending me to a private school, but I have to walk too? What's next? I need to wear pretty little dress shoes and knee socks?"

"Yes, you will."

Sam's jaw dropped. "Can I wear makeup?"

"No."

_Unbelievable. She puts me in a school without my ok! _Sam thought. "Ok, fine. When do I start?"

"Tomorrow."

"Alright. Fine."

"You need to get some rest, though. It starts at 6:30 AM instead of 7:30."

"What? It _starts _at 6:30? In this time zone or in Amity Park's time zone?"

"This time zone."

"And it end..."

"3:30."

"This time zone?"

"Yes."

_Why is this woman trying to torchure me?_ "Fine. I'll go to bed once I'm done talking with Danny, ok?"

"Ok. Come down stairs to get a pillow and sleeping bag when you're ready."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." Sam's mom closed the door and left.

"Wow. That sucks," Danny said.

"I know! Why does she do this to me? She moves, without my approval, and now she puts me in a private school that probably has the strictest rules _ever _and denies ever little bit of self-expression," Sam said.

"It could be worse," Danny said.

"How?" Sam asked.

"Well...I don't know. You could be home schooled."

She thought for a moment, then nodded in agreement. "I just can't believe that she would do that to me. Move us to Maine and then put me in a private school. But then again, that's my mother for you."

"Yeah. Listen, my parents are yelling at me to come finish the homework I didn't have so I'll come visit you tonight, ok?"

"No, Danny, you don't have to. I'm probably gonna be tired in the morning as it is and I don't want you to be tired from flying here and back."

"You sure? 'Cause I don't mind."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"Yes, now go finish your fake homework," Sam said with a smile.

"Ok, ok. But one last thing."

"Yeah?"

"I-I," he couldn't bring himself to say it. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too. Good night."

"Night," he said and both of them logged off.

Sam sighed. The real reason she didn't want Danny coming over was because she wouldn't want him to leave or would want him to take her with him when he went back home.

She got up to go get the sleeping bag and pillow. She walked down the stairs and her parents were on the couch watching the news. "Where's the sleeping bag?"

"Over there," her dad said, pointing to some place over yonder.

She started walk but said, "Where?"

Her dad got up to go look. After a couple minutes, he finally found it and grabbed a pillow too. "Here," he said, handing it to her.

"Thanks. Good night," Sam said.

"Night," her parents said simultaneously.

She ran up the stairs and into her room. Her phone was ringing. She dropped the sleeping bag and pillow and ran over to it. Why was she so excited?

By the time she got to it, it had stopped. The call was from Danny. "Why is he calling me? I just got off the computer five minutes ago," she said out loud.

She called him back and he picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" he said.

"Hey, did you try calling me?" Sam said.

"Oh, yeah."

She waited. "What about?"

"Oh, nothing. I kinda forgot after a few rings."

"Wow. And I thought a had short term memory loss!"

"Yeah, so did I."

"Shut up!" she said, jokingly. "Well, I gotta get to bed. But, I'll be out of school before you. HA!"

"But I thought you said it was longer days?"

"It is, but I also said that we were in different time zones."

"...true. Alright. Well, good night."

"Good night."

Sam held on until Danny hung up just to see what he would say. "Why didn't I tell her-"

_Click.'_

"Tell her what!" Sam said aloud. She sighed. "Well, now I regret hanging on," she said, before shaking her head and setting up her "bed."

* * *

><p>"Why didn't I tell her that I love her!" Danny said, hanging up the phone. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He was face-palming each time he said "stupid."<p>

There was a knock on the door. "Everything ok, Stupid?" Tucker said, coming in.

Danny laughed sarcastically. "Heh heh heh. Shut up," he said, glaring at his pal.

"They were your words, not mine."

"Yeah but you're not supposed repeat them!"

"Ehh, deal with it." Danny rolled his eyes. "So, you _love _Sam? I thought you just liked her as more than just friends?"

"Heck, no. That was freshman year. _This _is sophemore year."

"Hey, broski, I didn't know!" He through his hands up as if he were innocent and got wide eyed.

"Yeah, I know. What are you doing over here anyway?" Danny asked.

"Well...this is gonna sound really rude but I kinda wanted to play your new game," Tucker said, smiling cheesily.

Danny rolled his eyes. "One round."

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>The next day came way too quick for Sam. And she was awaken from her wonderful dream by her mother...and her phone.<p>

_"Danny, don't leave, please!"_

_"I have too. We both have school tomorrow."_

_"But I'm scared. I don't know what it's gonna be like! And I don't know a single person there! Just, please stay with me until then."_

_Danny walked up to her and wiped the tears away from her eyes. He kissed the top of her forehead and said, "I have to go."_

_"No. You don't. You can't." He simply nodded. "No, you can't! Because I love you!"_

_"I love you, too," and he kissed her lips softly. "But I have to go."_

_"Before you leave, can I ask you one last thing?"_

_"Yes, my love, anything."_

_"Will you kiss me again?" He did so more than willingly._

But the dream ended. _Stupid mother, _Sam thought. "Sam, come on! You need to get up. How late were you up last night?"

Sam moaned. "Mom...what time is it?"

"About 5:30. Now, you need to get up!"

"5:30 _this _time zone?"

"Yes ma'am, and your school starts in an hour. I have layed out your uniform. Get dressed now." Her mother left and Sam just plopped her head back down, hoping to return to her dream. "Get up!" her mother yelled.

Next thing Sam knew, a blinding light was on. "Mom!"

"Sorry sweetie, but you need to get up."

"Ugh," Sam said. She finally got the energy to move and went to turn off her light. Her uniform didn't look half bad in the dark. Actually, she kinda liked it. It was a button down white blouse with an awesome tie, a squart that looked black in the dark but turned out to be navy blue, knee highs (which Sam despised), and a pair of dress shoes. Over all, it wasn't have bad.

She had trouble figuring out how to get the tie on at first then remembered how to get it on from helping Danny with his once before. _Danny..._she thought dreamfully. Then she snapped out of it. She made her tie slightly looser, grabbed her socks and shoes and headed downstairs. "Breakfast?" her mother asked.

Sam shook her head and laid down on the couch; she on the verge of falling to sleep again. "Sam, you need to wake up," her mother said once more.

"I am up," Sam moaned.

"No, you went back to sleep. It's 6:10 now. I'll drive you to school today because it's your first day and everything, but you will be walking most days, understand?" her mother said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sam said, still half asleep.

"Ok. Now let's get in the car. Do you have all your things in your backpack?"

"I think so."

"Good. Go grab it and take the money off of the table so you can order lunch today. And, make sure you remember to put your shoes on, ok?"

"Yes, ma'am." Sam did what she was told and put her shoes on in the car.

It took less than a minute to get there. It was a small school compared to Casper High, but this was practically a 5000 population town. "Well, here we are," Sam's mother said. "Do you want me to go in with you or do you wanna just escort yourself in?"

"Mom, I'm 15. I think I can handle myself," Sam said.

"Well, alright. I love you."

"Ok," Sam said. She never told anybody "I love you" before. Why? Who knows. She grabbed her stuff and hopped out of the car, yawning for the billionth time since they left home thirty seconds ago.

She knew who her homeroom teacher was, but didn't know where to look for him or what he looked like. So she walked in and asked some random person, "Hey, do you know where Mr. Ketchup is?"

"You mean Mr. _Cat-sup_?" The kid just laughed. Freshman, always the same.

"Yeah, whatever. Do you know where his classroom is?" she asked.

"Sure. Go down the halls right there and take a left at the first opening, I guess. Then walk down there and he's the third classroom on the right."

"Ok, thanks," Sam said with a smile and walking off. She realized that it was still super dark outside which made her yawn again as she walked into the classroom. "Hi, is this Mr. Catsup's classroom?" she asked. She didn't pay attention the sign outside and even if she did, she would ask just make sure.

"Yes, it is. But most of the kids call me Mr. Ketchup, just a little FYI," he said with a smile. _Jerk! _she thought, directing it towards the kid her directed her here.

"Oh, well ok," she said, simply. The teacher was young, or younger compared to the teachers she was used to seeing every day back home at Amity Park.

"You must be Samantha Manson," Mr. Ketchup said.

"Sam. I hate it when people call me Samantha," she said.

"Ahh, yes. I understand. Sam it is, then. So tell me a little bit about yourself. Where you came from, what your likes and dislikes are, your hobbies, what your friends back home are like-" That hit hard on Sam, she even winced a little. "Is everything ok?" Mr. Ketchup asked.

She was startled. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, um, everything's great. Just...I had to leave my best friends behind and they're in a whole different time zone and everything and it's just gonna be hard to keep in touch with, that's all."

"What are they like?" he asked.

"Well...one is the best person you will ever meet. He is sweet, kind, loyal to his friends, would give everything to protect the people he loves," -she was referring to him fighting ghosts everyday but tried to keep it descreet- "he's not afraid to have fun, he's somewhat sarcastic at times, and..." she sighed. This was just gonna make her miss him more and she didn't want to break down in tears in front of her teacher.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, um, I just- I miss him a lot, that's all."

"Alright. Well, why don't you go sit down somewhere. And let me get...Hey Cristina!" Mr. Ketchup called over a girl who was small and petite. She looked like she was smart and got made fun of a lot but was the sweetest person once you got passed the Coke-bottle glasses and dorky hair cut.

"Yes," she said, coming over to Mr. Ketchup and Sam.

"I would like you to show Sam around to all of the different classes. I'm pretty sure she has half of the classes you do or her class is relativily close to yours. Would that be ok or would you like me to pick someone else?" Mr. Ketchup said.

The girl smiled and said, "I would love to! Come on, Sam! Let's go sit and talk!" Sam took her schedual and was dragged to seat that she would normally sit in. "Listen. I will show you where each of your classes are today but tomorrow, you're on your own, got it?" She scared Sam little bit as she nodded, trying not to show her fear. "Good. Now, I'm going to go back with my friends that matter, ok? Ok, buh-bye," and she floated off to what looked like the "popular crowd."

"What a bi-" Sam stopped when she heard her phone ring. She freaked out; she didn't know if phones were allowed or not.

She quickly pulled it out to see who sent the text. "Danny?" she said under her breath. She clicked view and read to herself.

_Hey sam. Thought i'd send you this quick text before your class started. I miss you and hope your day isn't too crappy ;) hope to talk to ya soon!_

_Love,_

_danny_

She smiled and was pretty sure she blushed when she read _Love, danny_. She figured she'd respond quickly.

_Dude! Why on earth are you up? It's six thirty here, isn't it like four thirty there? You're insane, fenton, you know that? I miss you too and it's probably gonna be worse than crappy ;) wish me luck!_

_Love,_

_sam_

Sam had a feeling Danny went back to sleep, but she never knew with Danny. She was surprised when he responded so quickly.

_Good luck! And yeah it's about four thirty but i just wanted to say hi before you went off to class :)_

Her stomach did a little flip as she responded,

_Thanks you're sweet :) well, i guess good night :S hehehe. Good night! Sleep tight!...for the next two hours before you have to wake up..._

He responded:

_Haha will do! xD_

And then the bell rang. The classes seemed to drag on longer than they did at Amity Park. _Why does this seem endless! _she wondered to herself. The good thing was that Paulina and Star weren't there to annoy the crap out of her. That Cristina showed her to each of her classes but was just like, "Here," and it was up to Sam to figure out who the teacher was.

_Last period! Finally!_ Sam thought. She was back in her homeroom with Mr. Ketchup for the _second _time today. This time, it was for language arts. "Hey guys," he said. Sam was shocked; he was the only teacher she knew who say to the class, "Hey guys." He said it earlier but Sam was too frazzled to notice. "Today, you guys will work on a poem. It can be an ode, a concrete, a simile, anything. You decide. Now, I'm gonna give you guys the whole class period and you can talk with each other, if you want. It just means you have more homework. This will be due tomorrow morning and I will grade it, so then you will have the chance to present by this time tomorrow. So, get to work!" _Wow! He's like the best teacher ever! _Sam thought. It seemed to get noisy immediately, but that didn't matter. She was used to studying and doing homework while Danny and Tucker played video games.

Since she didn't know anybody, nor was she in the mood to talk any way, she figured she'd get a head start on the poem. "Maybe an ode to Danny..." she said aloud, but too quiet for anybody to hear.

Mr. Ketchup she was the only one truely working. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing an ode to my best friend," Sam said with a smile.

"Very interesting. May I read what you have so far?" She shrugged, then nodded as he took the paper off of her desk. "Wow, this is amazing. And you wrote this all by yourself?" Sam blushed and nodded with a smile. "You've got an amazing talent. I am so impressed."

She smiled and said, "Thank you," then getting back to work. Right when she wrote her last word, the bell rang to go back to homeroom. Lucky for her, she was already there. She turned in her paper and her teacher said, "Would you mind if I read it tonight so then I can have an example for the freshmen?"

"Sure. As long as I get an A," she joked.

"I will do my best to give you one," he joked back. She didn't know why she said that, it wasn't even like her to say that to a teacher that she had just met for the first time. Guess she sensed that he would take it as a joke.

Sam went out to her locker when her phone buzzed. She figured it was just a text and she would check it later. Then it continued to ring, so she pulled it out of her backpack. "Danny?" she said in a hushed whisper. "Dude, what are you doing calling me! I'm still not technically out of school and neither are you!"

"Ah-ah-ah! That is where you are wrong," Danny said with a French accent. "My mom got Jazz and me out early."

"Why?" Sam said.

"Don't know, don't care. I'm out of school at one and don't have to spend the rest of the day there."

"Good answer. But I'm still in school."

"For how much longer? Thirty seconds?"

"No, more like for..." she trailed off when she saw a teacher. She clicked end really quick and shoved it in her backpack.

"You do realize phones are allowed at school, just as long as you don't have it out during class," the kid next to her said.

"Really? So I didn't have to freak out?" She slammed her locker shut and walked away.

"Yeah. And if you paid attention, you would see that about half of the people out here have their phones out," the kid said, but Sam didn't hear him.

She pulled her phone out as soon as she sat back down. She plugged in Danny's number (which she knew by heart) and helf the phone up to her ear. "Hey, what was that all about?"

"Teacher. But apparently, we're allowed to have phones at school as long as it's not during class," she mimiced.

"Lucky! You must have the best school ever!"

"Not really. We have to wear a stupid uniform, no makeup, and these specific black dress shoes. But we do have this awesome teacher, his name is Mr. Ketchup," she said, with a smile.

"Mr. _Ketchup?_" Danny said in confusion.

"Yeah, it's really pronounced _cat-sup _but he said everyone calls him Mr. Ketchup," she said, with a laugh.

"So, besides the uniform, you have the best school ever."

"No. I have yet to say more than three words to anybody but a teacher and there's about a billion jocks in my homeroom that remind me so much of Dash. I wouldn't be surprised if they were related."

"Speaking of Dash, he got his butt kicked by some guy named Danny Phantom today."

"Danny! You're supposed to use your powers for _good _not for _revenge._"

"Hey, I didn't say it was me!"

Sam stayed silent. "That's just like saying that you're not in Amity Park."

"I'm not."

"What are you-"

"Look out the window." She turned her head to her right and there he was. Smiling evilly at her.

"Did you cut school to come here?"

"...No, I pretended to be sick to come here."

"So, you didn't cut, you just, let's say, cut." She was still looking at as she made facial expressions.

He thought for a moment before saying, "Yeah," and smiling.

Sam's mom walked into the classroom to get her. "Hey, gotta go. The warden is here. Just follow us home invisibly, alright broski?"

"Sure beans," he said, hanging up and flying off.

Sam closed her phone and put it away. "Hey Mom," she said casually getting up. "Aren't you supposed to wait outside for me or me walk home or something?"

"No, they do it different here. Either you take the bus, walk home, or your parent comes in. Normally, you would walk home but I figured I just drive us home today. Is that ok?"

_No,_ Sam thought. "Yeah, that's fine," she lied.

They got to the car and her mother said, "So how was your first day of school?"

"Well, I think I would have been more comfortable at Caspar High, but pretty good over all, I guess." She was too happy that Danny had come all this way just to see her which blurred the rest of the day.

"Really? And you said it was going to be stupid," her mother said, pulling into the driveway.

"I didn't say it _exactly _like that..." Sam said, but hopped out of the car immediately, grabbing some food on her way up to her room for Danny.

When she got there, he was nowhere to be found. She walked over to the window, hoping he would see her there and realize that that was her room. But, no, of couse Danny, being Danny, had to scare her.

"Dahh!" he said, slightly grabbing her waist for a split second. She sceamed and turned around to see his beautiful face.

Then she gave him a long hug. She was holding onto his neck so tight and off the ground that he just simply walked over to the door, holding her waist ever so slightly, closing the door, then hugging her back tightly.

When Sam finally released, she look straight into Danny's beautiful, icy blue eyes with tears forming in hers. "I take it you missed me?" he said with a smile.

She giggled then sniffled. "More than you know it," she said smiling, embracing him again.

* * *

><p><em>Mmm, lilac,<em> Danny thought to himself. It was the smell of his love's hair and it always smelled wonderful. He was fingering through it as she gave him the biggest, and quite possibly the best, hug he had had in a while. He had missed her as much as she made it seem that she missed him. When the two released, he looked into her unique, gorgeous purple eyes. He just wished she was his _so _badly. "I take it you missed me?" he said.

She sniffled and giggled and said, "More than you know it," then embraced him. He could still smell the lilac in her hair and, man, did it smell good. She looked up at him again once they parted and she had tears in her eyes. His hand were on her cheeks and he wanted to kiss her even more than he had wanted to come see her. He wiped the tears away from her beautiful eyes.

"You know," Danny started, "I won't be able to come visit you every day like this, right?"

She laughed, softly. "I wouldn't expect you to," she said.

The two just stood there, looking at each other as if they hadn't seen each other in _decades_ and yet it was less than twenty four hours since they'd seen each other in person. "I need to get started on my homework," Sam said.

"Want me to help you?" Danny offered.

She looked at him as if he were kidding. "Funny how you're the one asking me if _I _need help," she joked.

"I am offened," Danny said, trying to be serious.

"Well, I am sorry, good sir," Sam said.

"No, no, no," Danny said, terribly faking a British accent, turning his head the other way, and shoving his over her mouth as if silencing her.

Sam went crossed eyes looking at his finger. Danny turned his head back around and noticed. "Let's see how long you can stay like that," Danny said, and almost immeadiatly she looked at him. "I guess a split second," he said, still have his finger on her lips.

She pushed his hand away and sat down on the floor with her laptop. "Hey. When did all this furniture get here?" Sam asked.

"Uhh, what do you mean? It's been here the whole time," Danny said.

"Yeah but it wasn't here this morning or last night," she said.

"I don't know," he said.

Once the laptop was booted up, she signed in and then said, "Oh yeah! Mom said that the rest of the stuff would be here today. Now it all makes sense!"

"Wow, and I'm the one who gets help," Danny said.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you made fun of me for offering help to you!"

"Oh that's right! You do need help because that comeback was terrible."

"Well, sorry! I didn't come here to be made fun of, you know."

"Really? You didn't? Huh, could've fool me!" she joked.

"Hey, can I play your Wii?"

"Sure. I'm surprised you didn't ask for the Xbox."

"You know what, I will play that just because you said that."

"Fine, have fun settin' up!"

Danny's eyes grew wide at her, but she didn't notice until he said, "Oww!" because they dried.

"What did you do?"

"My eyes dried out..." he said shamefully.

She just laughed. "How on earth did your eyes dry out randomly?" She just continued to laugh.

"Hey! It hurts, ok?" he said.

"Yeah, and so does stupidity!" and she laughed harder.

Danny couldn't help but to laugh with her. _Her laugh is so adorable! _he thought. They laughed for a little while, but quietly; they didn't want Sam's parents to come up and wonder how Danny got there. "Ok, ok, ok, that's enough," Danny said.

Sam sighed. "Fine," she said. She then pulled out her homework and realized she didn't even need the laptop so she let Danny screw around on it. It was almost five-thirty by the time Sam finished her homework. "Hey, you want me to go get some dinner for us?"

"Sure, but don't you think your parents will get suspicious if you bring two plates up?" he asked.

"No, I'll just bring up one plate and we share. Or is that a problem?" she asked.

"No, no, no problem," he said, and she went to go get food. Danny turned on the TV to the station they had been watching before she left for Maine.

A few minutes later, Sam came back up with two plates; one with pizza and one with a colorful salad. She always was also trying to hold two classic bottles of Coke at were the sixteen ounces and not the dinky eight ounce. Once he saw her, he quickly jumped up to go help her. He grabbed what he assumed was his plate and a bottle of Coke. "Thanks," she sighed.

"No problem," he said with a smile. "Where did you get the sixteen ounce bottles?"

"I'm rich, should I go on?" she said sarcastically.

"I don't know. Maybe, since my stupidity still hurts," he joked. That earned him a light punch in the arm with laughter following. Danny took a bite of pizza. "Oh, my God!" he said, wtih a mouth full of pizza. "This is amazing! Who cooked this?"

"I don't know, it was out when I got it," Sam said, taking a bite of salad.

Danny opened his Coke. "Well, who ever did, they're a reall good chef. Oh, by the way, how did you sneak two plates up?"

Sam tried to open hers but ended up cutting herself. "Oww!" she cried, then flapped her hand around. "My parents when out with a couple of neighbors. Strange how we're here for a day and _they_ make friends."

Danny took the Coke bottle from her. "Yeah. Are you ok, though?" he said, trying to open the bottle. "Oww!" he screamed in pain. "Man, what is with this one?"

She giggled. "Yeah, I'm fine," even though it was bleeding pretty bad. "Here, let me try again," she said taking the bottle from him.

"Ok. Do you want me to go get you a Band-Aid?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. "They're in the medicine cabbinet in my bathroom over there." She pointed to the bathroom, then got back to trying to open the stupid bottle.

Danny got up to go look. He opened the cabbinet and, like she said, they were there. Guess what they were. Skulls. "Nice," he called out.

"What?" she shouted.

He walked out of the bathroom. "These," he said with a blackmail smile.

Her face went red. "So..." she said sheepishly.

Danny just laughed and opened one up. "Give me your hand," he said. He got tingles throughout him when she laid her hand onto his. He placed the Band-Aid on and it seemed to stick quite well. "There," he said satifactually. "All better." He was half tempted to say, "Do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?" earlier but decided not to.

"Thanks," she said, smiling.

"No problem," he replied and returned the smile.

They ate their pizza and salad and drank their sixteen ounce Cokes while enjoying each other's company. It was around seven-ish when Danny "casually" put his arm Sam, then pulled her close as if giving her a hug. "Do you have to leave so soon?" she asked.

"I never said I was leaving," Danny stated back.

"Yeah, but, you gave me a hug and I know you're about to leave," she said. Once again, she had read his mind, whether he wanted her to or not.

"I'm sorry, Sam. It's just, we have school tomorrow and it took me a whole day to get here. I would _love _to stay here longer; you really don't know how bad I don't wanna leave you. But it's probably gonna take all night to get back home and then, I don't know if my mom's checked into my room or not and Jazz might not have covered for me and—"

Sam cut him off. "I understand. Just go and be safe, ok?"

The two stood up. "Ok, I promise, I will," he said, embracing her for a tight hug. She put her head on his shoulder and hugged back tightly. Next thing Danny knew was he felt a warm wetness on his neck and shoulder. Almost immediately he pulled Sam back to face him.

"I'll come back, I promise. It may not be tomorrow, it may not be Wednesday, but I promise you, I will come back." He wiped her tears away as he said this.

"Cross your heart?" she asked.

He put an X over his heart. "Cross my heart," then pulled her in for one last hug. After they released, it was hard for Danny to actually leave, but right as he was about to fly out Sam's window, he said, "I promise."

He flew only a couple yards then pulled out his phone. He clicked "Create New Message" and typed in three words that have been holding him back from so much.

_I love you._

He couldn't bring himself to click _Send_ so he clicked _End _instead.

* * *

><p>Sam stood at her window, about ready to break down in tears. <em>It shouldn't be this hard! Why is everything so complicated! I just wish we could be together and everything would be perfect! <em>she thought to herself. Then she wiped her nose and eyes and gave a small sniffle before sitting down on her couch and burying her face in a pillow.

She ended up falling asleep there and never realized how comfy the couch was. Her sleep was so deep that her mother came in at about nine to say that they were home and she was undisturbed. Also, that morning, she woke up with red marks all along her arms from the weight of her head resting on them.

"Sam, you need to get up!" her mother said. Yet again, Sam was having a magnificent dream; almost seemed to have just continue on from last night's.

_A soft kiss turned into one of the most passionate kisses she had ever experienced. Her arms went from his masculine chest up around his neck. His hands went from her chin and cheeks to around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She found him licking her lips and she opened her mouth slightly for him. The couple was in her room and next thing the girl knew was that she was lying on top of the boy on the couch. Their tongues met and messed around in each other's mouths. When the girl needed air, she looked at the boy and said with a sigh, "Danny." She soon closed her eyes again and pressed her lips against his again. He kissed her back passionately as she messed with his already messy hair. It was his turn to speak after they needed air again. "Sam," he said with a sigh. "I love you."_

Just like the last, her mother interrupted her dream. Sam sighed and got up. She rubbed her eyes and looked in the mirror. She noticed she had marks across her face too. "Oh well," she said with a sigh. Her mother had laid out the clothes for her to wear when she came in and interrupted Sam's dream. It was different than yesterday's uniform. Today, it was a t-shirt that she couldn't quite make out the print on in the dark and a pair of gym shorts. She got dressed and went downstairs. "Mom, is this my P.E. uniform or something? 'Cause it's really different compared to the other outfit from yesterday."

"Yes, dear. And you have P.E. Tuesdays and Thursdays. This morning you're gonna walk, ok? You know how to get there," her mother stated.

"Yes, Mom," she groaned. "I go down the driveway to the street, turn right, and continue to walk in that direction until I see a school," she said annoyed.

"Very good. Do you want some breakfast?" her mother asked.

"No thanks." Sam picked up some cash that was on the table, picked up her backpack, said, "Bye Mom!" then left. The walk took just about the same amount of time as it did driving. _One good thing about this is that it's saving the enviroment, somewhat, by me walking,_ Sam thought to herself.

The day seemed to just drag on. In P.E., all they did was run, and everybody seemed to go run slower than her _jogging_. And then came the dreaded last period: sharing her poem.

"Hello, again," Mr. Ketchup said. "I need to collect all of your poems you were supposed to do for homework if you did not finish them in class. But there Sam Manson wrote a poem that I would like her to read to you. Let me ask you this, first, though. Did anybody else do an ode?" Crickets seemed to go off. "Nobody, just as I would have expected. Alright, Sam, why don't you come up here and read your poem to the class," he finished.

Sam walked up to the front of the class where Mr. Ketchup handed her her poem from yesterday, then he took an empty seat that was in the middle of the class. "An Ode to My One True Friend," she began.

_"The day I met you  
>I found a friend -<br>And a friendship that  
>I pray will never end.<em>

Your smile - so sweet  
>And so bright -<br>Kept me going  
>When day was as dark as night.<p>

You never ever judged me,  
>You understood my sorrow.<br>Then you told me it needn't be that way  
>And gave me the hope of a better tomorrow.<p>

You were always there for me,  
>I knew I could count on you.<br>You gave me advice and encouragement  
>Whenever I didn't know what to do.<p>

You helped me learn to love myself  
>You made life seem so good.<br>You said I can do anything I put my mind to  
>And suddenly I knew I could.<p>

There were times when we didn't see eye to eye  
>And there were days when both of us cried.<br>But even so we made it through:  
>Our friendship hasn't yet died.<p>

Circumstances have pulled us apart,  
>We are separated by many miles.<br>Truly, the only thing that keeps me going  
>Is my treasured memory of your smile.<p>

This friendship we share  
>Is so precious to me,<br>I hope it grows and flourishes  
>And lasts unto infinity.<p>

You are so extra-special to me  
>And so this to you I really must tell:<br>You are my one true friend,  
>My Guardian Angel.<p>

Our friendship is one-in-a-million  
>So let's hold on to it and each other.<br>We cannot let this chance of pure bliss fly away  
>For there will never be another."<p>

She looked up at the class before adding the last part:

"I love you.  
>I will always love you."<p>

The class clapped for her and she gave a small smile. "That is very impressive, Miss Manson. You have a talent for writing," Mr. Ketchup said, getting up from the desk he was sitting in. "Would you mind telling the class who your 'one true friend' is?"

"Umm, sure? It's for my best friend, Danny, who I had to leave behind when I left Amity Park," she said.

"Wait, woah, woah, woah, wait. Is there a possiblity that your best friend is Danny _Phantom_?" a girl who stangely reminded Sam of Paulina asked.

"Uhh, yes and no," she said. Truth: yes. Lie: yes.

"What do you mean, 'yes and no'?" the same girl asked.

"I mean _yes_ because he is _one of_ my best friends and _no_ because he's not who this poem is about." Again, truth: yes. Lie: yes.

"Oh, because my cousin _always_ talks about him."

"Really," she said, with fake curiosity. "Tell me, what is your cousin's name; maybe I know her."

"Paulina Sanchez. Do you know her?" _So that's why she seemed like her!_

"Yes, actually, I do."

"Were you good friends?"

Sam had to hold back a laugh that somebody would actually _think_ that. "No, just classmates," _and enemies,_ she added to herself.

"Oh, I see."

"Who else do you know there!" a kid called out. "I have some family that lives in Amity Park and, I'm not sure if this is the high school you went to or not but, my cousin goes to Casper High. His name is Dash Baxter. Do you know him?"

_Strange how these people remind me so much of the people back home and yet, they're being "nice" because they don't know me._ "Uhh, yeah. Yeah, I know him."

"He says he picks on this geek named...uhh, Tucker, is it? And Danny. Yeah, do you know two dweebs that are by those names?"

That hit hard at Sam, but she sucked up and told them the truth. "Those 'dweebs' are my two _best_ friends. And I really don't appreciate you picking on them when we're halfway across the country from them and you've never met them!"

"Sam, why don't you go sit down..." Mr. Ketchup suggested.

"No! I don't want them picking on my friends that they've never met before! That, that they probably will _never_ meet in their lives! I don't want them picking on people they've never met, just heard stories about!" she snapped.

"I understand. That's enough from you guys," he said. Sam was fighting back tears. "Why don't you go to get a drink of water, that always helps, ok?"

She swallowed hard, nodded, then headed towards the door. Once out of earshot of anybody, she said, "I can't take this, I just can't. I'll give it the rest of the week and that's it."

* * *

><p>Danny woke up Wednesday morning, a week and two days since he had visited Sam. He felt guilty for not coming back that weekend. He got dressed and headed downstairs. Everybody was already up and the news was on but barely audible with his dad fiddling with some crazy new invention he'd been working on for the past week or so now.<p>

Danny got himself a bowl of cereal. His dad stopped with the machine at, of couse, the time the newsreporter had _just_ finished talking about something that happened where Sam was. "Hey! Rewind that!" he said with a mouth full of cereal.

"Daniel Fenton, don't talk with your mouth full of cereal and say please!" his mother scolded.

He swallowed the cereal and said, "Rewind that, _please_." She did and he said, "There! There! There! Stop! Stop! Stop!" His mom hit play at the perfect spot.

_"Samantha Manson has just been reported _missing_ by her parents yesterday morning. No other information..."_ That was just enough to make Danny jump out of his seat and go running out the door, leaving his backpack and everything else behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do ya think? :D Stupid cliffhanger? Yes, I agree. But I is tired and want to go to sleep. I will give you this much: Danny doesn't go ghost until far enough away from his parents' house, incase you were wondering :P And if this is already completed when you read this, well, you're gonna see this again in the next chapter. Any who. Hope you enjoyed this! More to come! Yes, this is one of the two-shots I was talking about.<strong>

**Love ya guys!**

**xxSam**


	4. The Kiss

**I know I should finish Part 2 of _Goodbye?_ but I got this idea... It's pretty cliche and all but I think it's cute x)**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>How it happened and why it happened still all confuse me still. Let me just start from the beginning...<p>

I was sitting with my friend, Danny, in his room doing homework. I was concentrated on that and nothing else. Algebra came pretty easy but for some reason I really couldn't figure out how to solve 5x-154g+4mx^2=32mg **(A/N the ^2 means its raised to that power, so it's x squared)**. Occasionally, I would say my work aloud, but it wouldn't be understandable. "But how does that..." I said to myself. I looked up from my paper to think and Danny kissed me. _Kissed _me! On the _lips_! I was stunned. I didn't know what to do. "Uhh...umm...sorry," he said.

"Sure. No. I mean, it's fine," I stumbled. "I should, um, probably go," I said, closing my math book and putting the rest of my homework away.

Danny didn't even protest. Usually he's all like, "Sam, no, you don't have to. I'm sure your parents won't mind," or, "Hey, let me fly you home; it'd be a lot quicker." And now, here he is, sitting there, doing nothing. That night, I didn't finish any of my homework. I was so confused. I had no idea what had just happened and why it had happened.

I've imagined kissing Danny millions of times but for it to actually _happen_? That's _too_ wacky. He doesn't like me like that; I know what kind of girl he likes. He's been crushing on Paulina Sanchez and Valerie Gray, off and on, for _years_ now. I'm just the girl who's his best friend and suffers from nextdoorgirlitus. I'm the girl who gets told things like, "Man, she's so pretty," or, "Hey, do you think I should ask her out?" I'm not the girl who randomly gets kissed by her best friend!

The next day was Friday, also the day Danny and I have no classes together, _whew!_ And then it was winter break. We didn't talk to each other at all. I wanted him to call and explain _everything_. If I wasn't in Washington, visiting my grandparents, I would have gone over to his house. I had my phone on me the whole time, praying that he would call just once and talk, even if it _wasn't_ about the kiss.

I continuously thought about the kiss, though. It confused me, but also made me feel warm and tingly inside. The first day I was so nervous. The palms of my hands were sweaty and I felt like everyone was gonna be staring at me, that feeling that they are expecting you not to mess up. I glanced around at everyone. To my surprise, they were all talking to some one else and not watching me. I looked around for Danny, then saw him at _my_ locker, looking around for what I assumed was me.

I quickly turned around, hoping he didn't notice me. "Sam!" he called, and I thought, _Crap!_ and started to walk quicker. "Sam, wait up!" _Shoot! He's catching up!_ I thought and started to walk even fast but trying to keep it discreet. He caught up with me and said, "Sam, stop, please," placing his hands on my shoulders.

"What?" I snapped unexpectantly.

Danny took in a deep breath, probably nervous like heck. "Can we talk?"

"I think we're talking right now." _What is with me?_ I thought.

Another sigh came out. "Well, do you wanna talk about you-know-what in front of everybody?" he asked.

"I honestly could care less, but obviously you don't so when and where do you wanna talk?"

"Now. Outside at the picnic tables."

That wasn't the answer I was looking for. I was hoping for a "After school at the big oak tree," but _nooo_, he had to say now. "Okay," I said casually. He took my hand and it strangely felt right, like it was a normal thing for us to do. I hoped that wasn't bad...

"So..." I said, once at the tables.

"So..." he echoed back. We sat there awkward for what seemed like hours. _He was the one who wanted to talk now, right?_ I thought to myself. "Listen," he finally started. It was probably only thirty seconds of waiting but it felt like an eternity. "I don't know what got into me that day. And it was wrong of me to not call you afterwards, too. But, at that moment, it felt right. To kiss you, I mean. We've been friends for _years_ and for a while now, I've had more than a crush on you." He blushed which made me blush. "We've been through a lot these past few years and... I think I've fallen in love with you."

My jaw dropped and I was speechless. I so shocked to know that the person I loved, loved me back. Then I heard him say, "I just blew our friendship, didn't I?"

Confused at first, still dazed from the fact that he _freaking loves me_, I said, "What?"

"You don't like me like that and so now every time we see each other, it'd be all awkward so then we won't be friends," he explained.

"No. No, that's not it _at all_!" I came around from the other side of the table to sit by him. I took his hands in mine and said, "You're right, I don't like you. I _love_ you. I've probably loved you longer than you've loved me. So we _can_ still be friends; better than friends, okay?"

"So, you're not mad about the kiss?" he asked, probably shocked that I loved him.

I shook my head with a smile and said, "I never was."

I think that made his day because his face went from shock and gloom to as bright as a Christmas tree. He smiled, then kissed me again, longer than any kiss I had experienced before.

Okay, well, that was the story of my first kiss, I'll confess. But it's also the story of how I got my first boyfriend, too.

* * *

><p><strong>This is so cliche, I know. Still cute though, right? :]<strong>

**Ahh well. I'm trying to come up with an ending to _Goodbye?_ Part 2. Leave me a review on this and how you liked it or how you didn't like all the cliche-ness.**

**Love you guys!**

**xxSam**


	5. Ice Skating

**Sup people of the world!**

**So I was at Light Up UCF because it was $5 if you were going to the game, which was AWESOME! And as I was skating, this idea popped into my head. There was this little girl who was AMAZING at figure skating and couples, not on the ice, but everywhere else. So this came to mind :D**

**Hope you like!**

**FYI: They're sophmores :)**

* * *

><p>It was a cold, winter day in Amity Park. Cold enough so that they could open up the outdoor skating rink. "Hey, wanna go skating this weekend?" Danny asked his two friends, Tucker and Sam.<p>

"Yeah, sure," they said in unison. "Can I bring Valerie?" Tucker asked.

"You're still with her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you're still with Danny and that isn't weird," Tucker said.

Sam shrugged and accepted the truth. "Yeah, that's fine. Everybody buys their own tickets, though, alright?"

"So, what, now you're not gonna be a polite date and buy me a ticket? Guess I won't still be with you for long!" Sam teased.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. _Dates_ buy their own tickets, better?" he said, casually resting an arm on her.

Sam smiled. "I was only teasing, you know."

"Yeah, but still. I was planning on buying your ticket anyway. So, Saturday. Be there," he said in a somewhat serious voice.

"Will do!" Tucker said.

"Okey dokey!" Sam said.

* * *

><p>Saturday rolled around quicker than expected. Danny showed up at Sam's door to pick her up at about five and was <em>extremely<em> nervous. Her parents hated him and had a good feeling they were home for once. He reluctantly knocked on the door and almost immediately after, Sam's dad opens it. "Hello, Daniel."

Danny forced a smile. "Heh, heh. Hi, Mr. Manson. Is, um, is Sam home?" he asked.

Mr. Manson glared at him. "She's upstairs getting ready." Danny didn't know what to do; he didn't know if he should walk in, ask to walk in, or just stand there awkwardly. He figured the first point was out of the picture so he just stood there awkwardly.

"Dad, is Danny here yet?" Sam called down. Danny let out a breath to the sound of her voice he didn't even realize he was holding.

"Yes, dear," Mr. Manson called up to his daughter.

"Can you send him up?" she asked.

Mr. Manson shot daggers at Danny. "Sure," he said, _un_sure. He moved out of the doorway, just enough to let Danny in. Danny walked quickly to the stairs to meet Sam, feeling Mr. Manson's stare follow him. Sam took his hand when he met her and she dragged him to her room.

"Your dad scares me," he said.

Sam giggled. "I think your dad scares the whole _town_!"

Danny laughed. "I have a feeling you're right." He noticed a bag sitting on her bed. "Hey, what's that?" he asked, walking over to it.

"Ice skates," she said casually.

"You have ice skates? Since when?"

"Err, since always. Gosh, it's not a big deal. It saves you money so you should quit complainin'," she said, shaking her pointer finger at him. He held his hands up in defeat. She finished packing her back and then said, "Ready?" He nodded eagerly and they were out. "Mom! Dad! I'm going ice skating! Be back in a few hours!" she called to her parents the practically slammed the front door.

The ice rink was close enough for them to walk, plus neither of them had license to drive yet, so they just walked. They goofed around the whole way there and eventually started chasing one another, laughing the whole time. Once at the rink, they were out of breath. They took a moment to catch their breath then went up to the counter. "Two wristbands please," Danny said, pulling out his wallet.

The lady smiled and said, "Ten dollars."

Danny asked, "Are ice skates included?"

She nodded and said, "Mmhmm. Just go up to the counter over there" -she pointed to a bunch of skates with a stand- "and tell them your size shoe and you should be good to go," she finished with a smile.

Danny turned to Sam and teased, "So I'm not saving any money!"

Sam smiled innocently and the lady at the counter giggled. "Have fun!" she said as she handed them their wristbands. They walked over to the chairs and placed the bands on each other.

"Hey! Don't make it too tight!" Sam cried.

"I won't! I promise! Just settle down, okay? There. Too tight? Too loose?" Danny asked.

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes with a grin, "It's fine," then pecked his lips. She tied his wristband on and then he went up to get his skates while she put hers on. "Long time, no see," she whispered to them as she put them on.

Danny came back with these big, hockey skates and sat down next to her. "Now how am I suppose to put them on?" he asked.

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "Just like a shoe then time the like this." She demonstrated on her skate. Danny slipped his on and attempted to tie it. It wasn't bad, just not tight _enough_. Sam untied the laces and made them much, _much_ tighter.

"Well, aren't you the master," Danny smirked. She smiled up at him then took his hand and they walked out onto the ice. Unbalanced at first, Danny practically pulled the two down when the first walked on the ice. "I'm okay!" he announced and Sam rolled her eyes with a grin.

She skated with Danny for a little bit until he got the hang of it, then said, "Hey, watch this." She powered forward, jumped in the air, twirled around, and landed elegantly back on the ice like it was an ice competition.

Danny was shocked. "How did you learn that?" he asked, his mouth wide open.

"When I was younger," she began to explain, "I took figure skating lessons and only stopped in eighth grade. I can do more. Wanna see?" she said, excitedly. Danny nodded, so interested in what talents she beheld. She zoomed forward again and this time, did something a little simpler: she spun around on two feet, then started to get lower and eventually extended one leg out, making her go fast. She came back to Danny who was shocked at what she could do. "Man, it's been a long time," she said.

"You're amazing! Why'd you quit?" Danny asked.

They were back to skating around together and holding hands. Sam answered, "Because I thought I was bored with it. Now that I haven't been doing it for two years, I kinda miss it. But it's hard work. I mean, I would practice Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday from after school 'til about seven or eight and then Saturday, I would either have a competition or be practicing from eleven 'til four or five, if not longer. So that would mean a lot less time for friends, family, school, and you."

"I understand. Do you still go to the year-round ice rink?"

"Occasionally. That's the reason I can still do what I just showed you."

"Do you have any other tricks?"

"Nothing extravagant."

"Are you gonna show Tucker and Val what you just showed me?"

"Probably not. Plus, I have a weird feeling that Valerie didn't wanna come and so then Tucker didn't wanna come without a date."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! I swear! Ice skating just seems like the kind of thing Valerie would turn down!"

"You know, now that I think about it, it kinda does. Oh well. Guess this night can be a little bit more romantic without being on a double date, right?"

"I suppose we can make it that," she said, kissing Danny sweetly.

* * *

><p><strong>Cute? Cliche? Stupid? All of the above? None of the above? Let me know in a review what you think :D<strong>

**For some reason, I can see Sam being this amazing figure skater that nobody knows about and she just goes to town when she's on ice. I don't know, kinda weird. I wish I could figure skate. It all seems so elegant, so beautiful.**

**There was this little girl at Light Up UCF and she was _AMAZING_! She was probably about eight or nine and had skeelz! She did the simple spinning thing.**

**Any who. Review please! I'll try and get _Goodbye?_ Part 2 uploaded ASAP but I can't figure out how to end it :\ I have a bad case of writers block right now.**

**As always, love you guys :)**

**xxSam**


	6. Goodbye? Part 2

**MAHHHH! hi. Sorry, felt the urge to do that xP I also feel the urge to go watch Shane Dawson...not sure if that's a good thing or not...**

**Any who. Dis is Goodbye? Part 2. And you are awesome if you read the whole 11,000+ words in the last chapter. And if you reviewed :) Here es dee next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Danny ran for about ten blocks as fast as he could before ducking behind a trash can to transform into his altra ego, Danny Phantom. He went invisible but less than a second later, he was hit by an ecto ray. He turned around quickly, becoming visible. "Not now, Skulker!" he said to the villian.<p>

"Hmm, I can either A: listen to you, or B: do what I want. Hard choice. I'm gonna go with B," Skulker said, firing another blast.

"Seriously, Skulker! I'm not in the mood nor do I have time for this!"

"Waste your time _and_ annoy you? Guess I picked a good time to come."

Danny then fired the Fenton Thermous, capturing Skulker. "Now I will set you free if, and only if, you leave me alone and don't follow me. Understand?" Danny said harshly.

"Yes, yes, I'll do anything! Just get me out of here! I'm starting to become claustrophobic because of you!" he screamed.

Danny let him free, possibly making a _huge_ mistake. "Now leave me alone!" he yelled, then went invisible and flew off as fast as he could.

As soon as he got to Maine, he peered into the Manson House to see what was going on inside. Nobody was home. The TV was on though, but there was no one around. _Sam's grandma must have been watching,_ he thought. Just to be safe, he stayed invisible, phased in, then continued being invisible. _"Police have search dogs out, looking for the young Manson. They started in the forest right behind the Manson's house, but nothing was picked up by the dogs. They will continue in other near by woods and forests, for starters, then start to move on from there. I'm Amy Rigby reporting live in Portland, Maine,"_ the reporter stated.

_Sam is _way_ smarter than to _start_ in the woods right behind her house. She's probably there now since they've given up on that woods,_ he thought. It was dark out already and was afraid she would think it was a police officer or something and then beat him with a huge stick she found. It was a risk he was willing to take.

He phased out of the Manson House and started heading towards the forest, invisible. Then, once deep enough, he became visible. "Sam?" he called in a low voice that sounded more like a whisper. "Sam, it's me, Danny. Don't be afraid..."

* * *

><p><em>"Sam, it's me, Danny. Don't be afraid..."<em> Sam heard Danny say. Tears started to form in her eyes and she ran from behind the rock she was hiding behind and wrapped her arms tightly around Danny's neck. It scared the heck out of Danny, of course, but that's probably because he was paranoid.

"I missed you so much," she cried.

* * *

><p>He realized who it was, he wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and held her tightly. "I missed you too," he whispered.<p>

They finally released and Sam said, "Danny, I hate here. The people at school, they don't even know you and Tucker and they make fun of you! And, and my parents, all they've been doing is working on whether to paint the room a color that looks _identical_ to the other! And then there's-"

"Shh, shh, shh," Danny said, putting a finger on her lips. "It's gonna be alright, ok?" he said, wiping away her tears. She nodded. "So, how have you been surviving out here?"

She sniffled. "Well, come here, I'll show you," she said and grabbed Danny's hand and dragged him towards where she set up her "camp."

Once they got there, it was this _huge_ piece of land that nobody knew about and the only light was from the moon above. It was still very dark though, just not _as_ dark as the woods themselves. "Ta-da," she said. "I brought a few blankets to keep me warm at night, a few pairs of clothes, a first aid kit, a little bit of food, and then some tolietries like shampoo, conditioner, soap, toliet paper, things like that."

"What happens when you run out of food?" Danny asked.

"That's where the garden I found comes in. See, being a vegan has its props," she said, adding a smug smile.

"Alright, alright, alright. So, you brought shampoo and conditioner and all that stuff, but don't you need water to wash yourself?"

"Yes, and that's where nature, yet again, wins. Obviously, you weren't listening. About a hundred feet over there, there's a river and it is so fresh and clean, I'd say it's safe to drink!" She pointed to her right.

"Wow, I'd say you have it made here. You being an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian and not needing much to survive."

"Yup."

An awkward silence. "Do you know what time it is?" Danny asked.

"No, but I'm assuming you're tired, being that you probably flew all the way here, again," she said.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, come here! Come lay down!"

"Are you gonna lay down too?" he asked absentmindedly. He was extremely glad that it was dark outside and she couldn't see his face turn bright red apple red.

"Probably, but won't be asleep for a while," she responded, almost as if nothing happened.

"Why not?" he asked, confused.

"'Cause I love to paint pictures in the sky. Not just constilations, but other things. You can't see nearly as many stars in the city or at my house now, so I take advatage of it. And I have yet to find the same thing twice. It always turns into something else."

"So, wait, how long have you been out here?" he asked, yet a again, confused.

"I ran away a night or two ago, but I've been investagating this place since before then. I love it here. Wide open space, a garden, a river, everything! Even some trees to climb on!" Danny could here the excitement in her voice.

"What about your parents?" he asked, and again, absentmindedly.

"What about them?"

"Don't you think they're worried about you?"

"No."

"How do you think I knew you were missing?"

"I don't know..."

"Your parents are worried sick! They have just about the whole city's police squad out looking for you! Your missing has gone national! That's how I found out about you!"

Sam had tears forming in her eyes, and Danny knew that, even though he couldn't see them. She sighed. "Well, when you put it that way..."

"You have to go back. You know how scared I was when I found out you were missing? You know how scared _my_ parents are now, not knowing where I am? All they know is that I stormed out of the house this morning." He was closer to Sam now and could see the moon's light reflecting on the tear marks on her face.

"But I like it here. My parents, they...they...they wouldn't understand! They would never understand why I ran away! They'd ground me for life, then _never_ let me go to Amity Park ever again! And they would do everything possible to 'make sure I don't do it again' and that would include taking away some of the stuff that means the most to me!" She was crying harder now.

Danny pulled her in for a hug. "Shh," he soothed. "Shh, everything is going to alright, I promise." He rubbed her back in a circle, trying to make her relax. About a minute later, he pulled her out in front of him so he could see her beautiful face. He wiped away her tears while saying, "Why don't we go paint pictures in the sky."

Sam smiled, and the two walked over to the log Sam had been sleeping for the past few nights or so. Before the two knew it, they were both sound asleep. Danny woke up in the middle of the night, cold. He grabbed one of the blankets and put it on Sam, seeing how she was bundled in a ball to keep warmth. He also pulled off her shoes, trying to make her more comfortable. He looked around for a second blanket but couldn't find one. _I thought she said she had a few blankets?_ he thought. He was too lazy to go look so he just took some of the blank Sam was using. It was a rather large blanket; bigger than what Danny had expected.

By the next morning, Danny was the first to wake. He realized someone was on him. He opened his eyes to find Sam laying on top of him, looking rather comfy in her position. He smiled, but that smile quickly faded when he saw a large, dark red mark on Sam's forehead. He lowered his head and turned it so he could get a better look. It was a deep cut; it didn't look infected but it was deep and needed taking care of.

Stupid Danny touched the area around it, making Sam stir. He moved his head and hands away from her face. She rubbed her eyes, blinked a few times, opened them, and then groaned. Danny could tell she had a confused look on her face, even though he couldn't see it. She turned her head to look at him, then said, "Oh, I'm sorry."

She started to roll off of him but Danny grabbed her arm. "Sam, no, it's ok."

"N-n-n-no. I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine," she persisted.

"Sam, look at me," Danny said, and she did. "You and me both know I'm probably more comfortable than the ground." She smiled, knowing it was true and for his sweetness. "Come on," he added when the smile was all he got.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Positive."

She was still hesitant but laid down on him. He put his arm around her which sent tingles up his spine for doing that. But Sam didn't seem to mind. He wanted to ask her something before she went back to sleep. "Hey, Sam? How did you get that cut on your head?" he asked out of pure curiosity.

She felt her head, as if she had forgotten it was there. As soon as she felt the area around it, she said, "Oh, that? Well, you can't expect to go walking through the woods at night and not get hurt. Especially if you don't have a light with you. I have a cut on my shin, too."

"You do? Why haven't you put anything on it yet! It doesn't _look_ infected now, but I'm not a doctor _nor_ a parent so how am I supposed to know? Ok, since you don't want anybody else know where you are, how 'bout I go up to CVS or Walgreens and get some of that stuff that cleans out the bacteria. And if the cashier asks, I'll tell him or her that my mom wanted me to get some. Nobody will know the difference."

She sighed. "I suppose you can do that"-that was more of a question than a statement-"but not yet, you're comfy and I wanna go back to sleep." A blush appeared on both of their faces.

"Ok, I can do that," and then he smiled. Sam must have been tired because within a few minutes, if not less, she was passed out. Danny just sat there and waited for her to wake up, but time seemed to fly while she was in his arms. He thought about a lot of things, some random, some not so random. But the one thing that kept nagging at him was this: _I love her, why can't I just tell her that? Because she'll freak out and hate _me_ for the rest of her life. But then what happens if she loves me back? Then we could be together. But if she _doesn't_, there goes our friendship, all down the toliet._

* * *

><p>Sam wasn't really sleeping, she just wanted to lay there in Danny's safe, protective, big, warm arms. So that's what she did. And he was right, he is more comfortable than the ground she had been sleeping of for the past few nights. Like Danny, she thought about random things. Mostly along the lines of: <em>What if he does love me? No, that's crazy, he's just being nice because we're best friends. And it'd be awkward for <em>me_ to ask him if he liked me, and all he would do is deny it. In the end, the courage I gained up would go down the toliet. But what if it is true? Maybe there is hope..._

These thoughts continued to run through her head. Then she remembered her dreams. Her oh, so sweet dreams. She held back a smile so Danny figure out she wasn't sleeping. At this point, she was daydreaming, maybe sleeping since her eyes were closed. No matter.

After what seemed long enough, Sam cam out of her trance and made it seemed like she was just awakening. She picked up her head, rubbed her eyes, and then rested her head back down on Danny's chest. "Hey, you up?" he asked.

"No," she moaned.

He gave a small laugh. "You sure?"

"Yes."

Another laugh escaped. "Really?"

She nodded.

"So you wouldn't get mad if I, oh I don't know, continuously poked you?" He did just that.

"Yes, I would get mad. Especially since I'm asleep. Now, stop it," she said meanly, but in a joking manner.

"Nope. Not until you're awake."

Sam groaned as he continued to poke her. "Fine! I'm up! Meh, you win," she said, sitting up.

"Nice hair," Danny joked.

"Shut up," she said, scratching her head. "I need to bathe. You go get the stuff you want while I go freshen up."

"So, what? I'm supposed to go to the store looking like this?" he asked, tugging at his shirt.

"Yes," she replied, picking out the sleepies in her eyes. Danny glared at her. When she noticed, she looked at him and said, "What?"

"Are you serious?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

She sighed. "No, I guess. I don't have any guy shampoo or guy clothes or...any clothes that would fit you for that matter..."

"I just need to freshen up; get the eye boogies out and everything."

"Sleepies!"

"Eye boogies..."

"Sleepies."

"Eye boogies."

"Sleepies."

"Eye boogies."

"Sleepies."

"Ok, how long is this gonna last?" he asked, breaking the argument over whether they were _sleepies_ or _eye boogies_.

"Ha! You cracked! Sleepies! And I could go all day about arguing over that." She got a smug smile on her face and crossed her arms.

Danny glared at her. "I'll be back," he said, then got up and through the part of the blanket he had been using on her head, then ran, knowing she would be close behind.

"Real mature, Fenton!" she called out to him. After finally getting out of blankets, she spotted him, running towards the lake. "Perfect," she said, evilly.

She got up and started running as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>Danny was far ahead, but not much. Sam would be coming up behind him any minute now and she has <em>always<em> been able to run faster than him. He turned to see if she was coming, and she was a lot closer than he was expecting. "Oh, shoot!" he said under his breath, then started sprinting faster.

He was almost to the river when someone (or something) pushed him, making him lose his balance and end up falling into the river. It was deeper than he was expecting. He came up for air and looked around, trying to process what had just happened. "Sleepies," a voice said behind him. It scared him that he probably jumped a couple inches out of the water.

When he realized it was Sam who had said that, and how close she was to the water and him, he said, "Oh, no it isn't, little girl!" and pulled her into the water. She screamed, like anyone would do, and said things like, "You suck!" and would splash him. He would splash her back and the game continued for another twenty minutes.

"Alright, alright, alright. Now who's gonna be the one to get the towels?" Sam asked. Silence. "Not it!" she said and Danny said the same, just a split second too late. "Ha! I win! Now, go my slave! Get me a towel!" She pointed to the direction the towels were, which was the direction of the "camp."

"Meh, do it yourself, lazy butt!" he whined.

"Uh-uh-uh! You lost, and I won. Now, go!" She pointed again.

Danny groaned an over exaggerated groan and got out of the water, but managed to splash Sam one last time. Then ran for his life. Once he got to where everything was, he searched and searched for towels but couldn't find any. "Where are they?" he called out to her as loud as he could.

"What?" she called back. It was faint, but audible.

"Where are they?" he asked again, cupping his hands around his mouth, trying to make it louder.

"In the-" He couldn't understand the rest.

"What?" he called back.

"_IN_ the _small _bag!" she responded, much louder.

He looked for the small bag but couldn't find that either. _Maybe it's the smaller one of the bags..._ he thought. "Ah-ha!" he said, pulling two towels out. One black, one dark purple. He took off his shirt so he didn't _completely_ soak the towel.

* * *

><p>Sam was getting out of the water when she saw Danny had found the towels and was taking off his shirt. When he turned to bring one to her, Sam thought, <em>Those muscles! Ooo, yeah. Ghost fighting has paid off. You never notice how muscular somebody is unless they take off their shirt...no matter how tight a shirt is on them! And if that person is Danny, it just adds to how cute he is...wait, am I seriously think that? Stop it!<em> He was coming at her in almost slow motion; maybe time had just slowed down for her. _Oh, man. Who ever is lucky enough to have him is the luckiest girl in the world._

He finally made it to her and threw the towel on her face. "That wasn't very nice, you know?" she said, pulling the towel off her head.

"Ye-up. That's why I did it," he said and held the towel as a shield. Sam simply rolled her eyes and walked away silently, leaving Danny there, standing like a retard. "Hey!" he shouted at her when he noticed she left. He started to chase after her and Sam said under her breath, "Shoot!" and started running as fast as she could.

They ran around in circles, chasing each other and having a good time. Danny finally caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her chest and they toppled to the ground, laughing. Danny propped himself up a bit so Sam wouldn't be crushed, and she rolled over to face them. They both had smiles ear to ear. They both breathed heavily, out of breath from chasing each other, when Danny eventually rolled off of Sam and next to her. "Why'd you run away?" he asked.

It surprised the Goth girl, making her smile fade away and snap her neck towards him. Then he slowly turned his face to hers. "What?" he asked.

Sam sighed, closed her eyes, and turned her face towards the sky. Danny's head stayed in place and she knew that. "I hated it. The uniforms, the people, the only thing I did like was how there was so much nature everywhere, including this beautiful place."

"But weren't you worried that you wouldn't survive? What would happen if that garden over there wasn't there? Or if that river wasn't there? What if there were wild animals out here that you didn't know about and you got attacked?"

"Danny, you worry too much. I scoped out this place before I came here so I already knew that there was a garden and a river and not wild animals. Or, as far as I know, there aren't. I haven't seen even a bunny or something yet!"

"What about your parents? Weren't you worried that they would worry?" he continued.

"No. They never seemed to care about me or anything that I felt. They just said, 'Hey, we're moving!' and then next thing I know, we were here! Right now, they probably don't even know I'm missing; they're probably trying to figure out if a couch matches the rest of the house or not."

"No, Sam. You've got it all wrong. Like I told you before, your parents are worried _sick_ about you! They have some of the best people out looking for you! You're on national news! How do you think I found out you were missing?"

Sam was silent. None of that stuff had ever occured to her. Then, something wet and warm fell down the side of her face and she tried to wipe it off quickly, but Danny had already saw. "Sam, I-I didn't mean to make you upset. I mean-"

"It wasn't you. It's just...I didn't think my parents cared about me that much. Maybe my grandma but..." She trailed off, remembering her grandmother.

"I know. Hey Sam?" She looked at him. "It's ok to cry, you know?" He gave her a small smile and she returned a forced one, then broke down in tears. He pulled her in for a hug and rubbed her back soothingly. "Shh, it's ok. Everything's alright, I promise," he cooed. Then he started to rock her slightly and then there was a small sniffle here and there later.

"Hey," he said. He slightly jolted her to get her attention. She looked him in the eye with her beautiful, amethyst eyes. "I'm gonna go up to Walgreens to get you some of that stuff that cleans out cuts, ok?"

She nodded slightly and her gave her a tight hug goodbye. "I'll be back in about twenty minutes, ok?"

"Ok. I'll get changed and everything in that time. Hey, while you're there, can you pick up a lighter, too? I wanna start a campfire tonight, if that's ok with you," she said.

"Defininely. A campfire seems fun. I'll be back later. Bye!" he said, then got up, transformed into Phantom, and flew off.

* * *

><p>Danny went to Walgreens and picked up some necessities: bacterial cleaning stuff, extra Band-Aids, two ACE wraps, a lighter, some snacks <em>other than<em> veggies, and a few other things. Right as he was about to head up to the front to check out, he remembered he had no money. "Hey, can I leave this here while I go to an ATM and get some cash? I meant to when I came in, then forgot," he told the cashier.

"Yeah, sure. That's fine," the young girl said. She seemed to be a college student: young, pretty, broke. But Danny didn't seem to notice. He ran out to the ATM and then remembered, _Wait, I need a card to get money! STUPID! Wait a minute..._ He reached in his pockets and found his emergency credit card. "Ah-ha!" he said aloud when he found it. He slipped the card into the ATM and took fifty bucks out, praying to God his parents wouldn't get mad.

Danny ran back inside and the cashier started to ring up his things. "Thirty-two twenty-eight," she said. Danny laid down the two twenties and waited for her to give him his change. "What's all this stuff for?" the girl asked out of pure curiosity.

"Uhh, umm, well my family and I are going camping and my parents are kinda paranoid about my sister and I getting hurt," he said. Not a _complete_ lie; his parents _were_ paranoid about him and Jazz getting hurt and he, in a way, _was_ camping with Sam.

"Ahh, my parents were the same. Here, seven seventy two is your change. Have a good day!" she said.

Danny called back, "You too!" as he walked out of the store. He hid in some near by bushes and went Phantom. He went invisible and flew off to where Sam and him were staying. "Here," he said, when he reached his destination. "I got you some ACE wraps, so of that anti-bacterial stuff, and other things."

"Jelly beans?" she said, holding up a bag of them.

"Hey! It was my money! I got you a Hershy's bar," he said, which made her drop the jelly beans and search the bag.

She gasped when she found it. "Yes! Thank you!" she said and gave him a hug.

He laughed. "No problem," he said, hugging her back. They both dug into their candy and talked. "You ready for me to clean out that cut?" he asked, remembering that it needed cleaning.

"...No..." she said. "It's gonna hurt!"

"No it's not. And if it does, then I'll stop, ok?" he said. "Now, lay down."

Sam was reluctant at first, then finally did. She closed her eyes and rested her hands on her stomach. Danny crawled over to her and grabbed the bottle. He opened it and started to pour the liquid out, cautiously. Sam winced and first and he said, "Shh, it's ok." He poured a little more, making her wince again and say, "Oww."

"Eww," Danny said, seeing white bacteria come out. He grabbed some gauze that he bought and cleaned it out. He poured the liquid onto her cut, a lot this time, and watched the white stuff come out.

"Oww! It burns!" Sam said.

"I'm sorry, but it has a lot of bacteria crawling out of it," Danny said, then grabbed her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. "I hope I'm almost done," he mumbled.

A few minutes later, he was satisfied with what he got out of the cut and was partly tired of making it sting Sam. "There, done," he said. He dabbed the gauze on her head to clean off any excess liquid.

Sam opened her eyes and sat up. "Thanks. One cut down, one more to go," she said. Danny had completely forgotten about the cut on her leg. She exstended it out, revealing a huge cut down her shin.

Danny's eyes widened. "Umm, you can do that yourself," he said.

"Now you know how I feel when you come over in the middle of the night all beat up," she teased. Danny reached over to get some Band-Aids, Neosporin, and ACE wraps. He squezed some Neosporin on his finger and rubbed it on Sam's cut. Then, took a Band-Aid and placed it over the cut and then wrapped the ACE wrap around her head. "I probably look like a kid who got in an accident for texting and driving," she joked.

Danny laughed. "Nonsense! Kids who text and drive have _way_ more bandages on them. Trust me, you don't look as bad as you think." Danny watched as she poured the liquid onto the cut and wince each and every time.

"Can I be done with this?" Sam asked.

Danny had been cleaning the pus-like substance each time the bacteria came crawling out. "I guess so. I think you've gotten majority out and if not...then I don't know. Again, not a doctor."

She laughed her adorable laugh then placed some Neosporin right on the cut and rubbed it in. Then, Danny took a Band-Aid and place it over it. "Thanks," she said quietly smiling.

Danny smiled back at her. "No problem." They sat there in an awkward silence until they couldn't stand it no more. Danny was the first to break the silence. "I think that we need to take you home, don't you?"

Sam sighed. "I don't know. I just... I just don't wanna leave. I found the one place that I love and can survive without anything else. And if I do go back, I have a feeling my parents would trap me here in the state forever and never let me leave for anywhere, but school, _again_."

"I highly doubt that. They'll probably do _anything_ to get you to never do that again. So, then all you say is, 'I wanna move back to Amity Park.'"

Sam sighed again. "I don't know. My parents aren't that easy going..."

"Trust me, they will. Come on; let's get you home," he said smiling at her. He stood up and extended his hand. Sam was reluctant at first. She really wasn't sure if her parents _would_ take her back to Amity. But it was worth a shot, right? She took his hand and stood up. Then, they started to walk towards the woods, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>After an hour of walking, they finally reached the end of the forest. "I don't remember that being taking so long," Sam commented.<p>

"Yeah. I know what you mean," Danny said back. They were still holding hands subconsiously. They stared at the house before them that seemed to be a thousand miles away. "Come on," Danny said, nodding his head toward the house and tugging on Sam's arm.

"I don't know..." she trailed off, and reluctantly started to walk.

"I'll be there with you the whole time, I promise." He felt her hand shaking in his and he knew that she really _was_ terrified about going back. They walked up to the house's back door and Danny whispered to Sam, "Open it."

She gave him a worried look and then slowly opened the door. "Mom? Dad?" she called out, not being very loud. She placed a foot inside the house and stepped in. "Anybody home?" She turned to Danny and said, "See, they don't care."

"No, Sam. Stop saying that! They're probably out looking for you!" he said. Tears had formed in Sam's eyes and he pulled her in for a hug.

"Samantha?" a voice called. Sam's head immediately pulled away from Danny's should. "Samantha, is that you?" a feminine voice called again.

"Y-yeah," a trembly voice responded. Sam saw her mother coming down the staircase, looking completely stressed out. A smile appeared on both their faces as they ran towards each other, arms extended out for hugs. They were both crying and Danny just stood there, awakwardly, watching.

"Pamela! What is with all the commotion?" a masculine voiced called out, this time. The moment he saw his daughter's eyes, he mumbled, "Oh, my God!" and ran towards the two girls hugging. Danny smiled, seeing the family reunited. "Samantha Rose, don't _ever_ do that again!" her father said, trembling.

"I won't, on one condition," she said, pulling out of the hug. Her parents wiped away the tears in their eyes and nodded, waiting for Sam to continue. "We move back to Amity Park."

They both nodded and said, "Promise." They pulled her back in for another hug and her dad said, "Fenton, come here."

It surprised Sam _and_ Danny. Danny raised his eyebrows, pointed to himself, and mouthed, "Me?" Jeremy nodded with a smile.

"Thank you," he whispered and gave Danny a hug. Sam giggled at Danny for being like her: not wanting human contact. "Well, I'm sure you two hungry so why don't we sit down, have some lunch-slash-dinner, and then head out."

Danny and Sam said, "Yeah," together, eagerly.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY! IT'S DONE!<strong>

**Corky ending, I know. Shoot me, I don't care xP**

**Anyway, let me know what you thought! Too long? Too cliche? Whatever your feelings are, I NEED TO KNOW! SO REVIEW!**

**Love you guys!**

**xxSam**


End file.
